Fancy meeting you here
by funfunfuninthesunsunsun
Summary: Arthur and Merlin meet for the first time when they find themselves in cells next to each other in Camelots dungeons. They quickly become friends but will lies and magic get between them? When adventure begins their companionship could be the only saviour. Hopefully this is going to be a long merthur fic when I finish it and I hope you all continue this story with me! :D xx
1. Serendipity

Arthur hummed quietly to himself. Marriage? What was his father thinking? Arthur didn't want to be married! Well… not yet, and especially not for a stupid alliance! When Arthur got married he was going to be married for love and there was nothing Uther could do to change that. He could lock him up for as long as he wants for there was no way that Arthur could be swayed.

"Now get in there and shut up!" Arthur heard one of the guards shout which was followed by an audible crash from the cell next to his own.

"Ruddy guards and their stupid armour" A male voice from the cell next to his muttered and then continued to shout "They're not even proper knights!"

"Well you can't expect them to use real knights as guards, they do have better stuff to do" Arthur replied without thinking.

"What better stuff?" The man asked "Watching the prince bully us commoners?"

Arthur couldn't quite believe he was laughing. This man was disparaging him yet he was not offended. Honestly, it was a nice change.

"I'm Merlin by the way" The man - Merlin - told him. "Merlin ap Balinor"

"Ar-" Arthur paused. Did he want this Merlin to know who he was? It was quite nice not being known and respected for once "A- led. Aled ap Brychan"

"Nice to meet you, Aled"

"And you" They sat in silence for a while but before long they both grew very bored.

"So-" Arthur began at the same time as Merlin asked "What-"

"Oh you go first" Arthur laughed lightly.

"I was gonna ask why you're in here?"

Arthur felt his body tense as he came up with a lie as to why he was there.

"Theft?"

"Really?" Merlin chuckled "You don't sound so sure"

"Yes. Yes I'm sure" Arthur shifted uncomfortably "What about you?"

Merlin didn't reply for a while and Arthur began to worry that he had crossed some sort of line.

"Theft" Merlin said finally and Arthur let out a breath he didn't know he was holding "...Like you"

"Aye, okay"

They drifted back into a comfortable silence but Arthur was bored so he continued.

"Are you from around here?"

"No, I got here this morning-"

"And you're locked up already!" Arthur teased "Looks like I'm chatting up the wrong sort"

"It wasn't my fault!" Merlin defended.

"You accidentally stole something?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"No- yeah- I don't know" Merlin sighed exasperatedly.

"Sorry" Arthur smiled "Where are you from originally?"

"Ealdor, its a village by the border"

"Oh aye, I know"

"What about you?" Merlin continued "First day in Camelot?"

"Ah no, Camelot born and raised"

"You haven't been anywhere else?"

"I've travelled but I've never stayed anywhere very long"

"Angry wife nagging you to come back?" He asked cheekily.

"More like angry father" Arthur laughed.

"'Course" He nodded wisely "I've just got a scared mother nagging me to go"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she sent me to Gaius, the court physician and old friend, worried about me getting locked up, but here I am anyway" Merlin chuckled apparently amused by his struggles.

"I bet she's still proud"

"Aye well, at least if i get banished or something I'll get to meet the prince and she'll be well impressed"

"I thought you weren't a big fan?"

"I'm not" Merlin told him "I'd just like to spit in his face before I go!"

"I bet a lot of people want to do that. But you're only in for Theft, you'll be out in a couple of days"

"Yeah, in a couple of days" Merlin spoke quietly "A couple of days"

"So what did you do in Ealdor?" Arthur asked lightly changing the subject.

"Oh just work here and there, anything anybody needed"

"A bit like a servant then?"

"I guess" He laughed "What about you? What do you do in Camelot besides stealing?"

"Not much" Arthur lied "I stay at home and cook"

"Does your wife work?"

"No! I don't have a wife"

"Husband?"

"No" Arthur laughed "No husband or wife or any attachments whatsoever if you must know. What about you?"

"No. I did have a boy back in Ealdor but it didn't work out"

"What happened?"

"I told him a secret" He told Arthur, seriously "And he couldn't handle it"

"What a shame. I've only had one serious relationship and she broke it off because she thought I was shagging Leon"

"And were you?"

"No!" He chuckled "He's way out of my league!"

"Well if you seen this Leon bloke tell him i'm up for a shag"

"Hey! who says he's in your league and not mine!" Arthur said pretending to be offended "You haven't even seen me!"

"Aye but you sound like twat"

"Thanks Merlin!"

"Hey! Just because you aren't pretty on the inside doesn't mean you aren't pretty in the outside!"

It wasn't that funny but the men could themselves in fits of giggles, wiping tears from their eyes. Not that they could see each other but somehow they knew that they shared this laughter.

"Thank you" Merlin said after they had both calmed down.

"What for?"

"Not asking what my secret is, and making me laugh. I haven't laughed like that since I was back home with Will"

"They boy who couldn't handle it?"

"No, Will is better than that- was better than that" Merlin hummed "He was my best friend"

"Sorry" He apologised "I'm glad I met you Merlin"

Merlin hummed in response. "And I you"

"I mean it. I hope we'll meet for real when we get out"

"I hope so too"

Arthur thought for a while about nothing in particular, he can still hear Merlin breathing which was oddly comforting. _He's probably asleep_ Arthur thought. Humming absentmindedly he closed his eyes. Maybe he could sleep? The sky was darkening anyway but somehow he knew he wouldn't be able to.

"You sure do like humming"

"Mhmm" Arthur told him, his eyes still closed and his mind half asleep.

"Oh sorry, if you want to go to sleep I can-"

"No, it's alright, I can't sleep anyway. Guess I'm just too used to comfy beds" He smiled, his mind still in the clouds. "I can't wait until I get out"

"Looking forward to seeing anybody?"

"Nah, just the horses"

"You have horses?"

"Aye, a beautiful white mare"

"Must have been expensive"

"Yeah… well- no" Arthur tripped over his words. He couldnt let Merlin know that he could afford that kind of animal.

"I'm not the prince, Aled, if you stole her I won't tell"

"Who says the prince would tell?"

"Well he sounds like someone who would tell"

"Maybe if you got to know him-"

"Maybe…" Merlin yawned.

"Goodnight, Merlin"

"Goodnight, Aled, I hope you get to leave bright and early tomorrow"

"Don't you want to leave first?"

"Not really" Merlin's voice began drifting away.

"Why?" Arthur asked but Merlin was already fast asleep and before long Arthur had fallen as well.

He woke suddenly to the guards opening his cell door.

"Merlin?" Arthur called out and true to his wishes Merlin was still there.

"See you on the other side?"

"Of course"

"Sire" The guard interrupted and he heard Merlin audibly gasp "The king wishes to speak to you"

"Of course he does" Arthur told them "Lead the way"

On his way out he saw Merlin in his cell. Wide eyed in shock. Arthur hoped that the boy wouldn't take his lies to heart. Because boy did he want to see him again. Arthur wasn't sure how he had expected his friend to look like but he wasn't disappointed. With his night sky hair and his sunny day eyes Arthur was enchanted and as he left he thanked the gods for the serendipity that had befell them.

"Arthur!"

"Father"

"I trust you've learnt your lesson"

"I trust you realise im never going to listen to you"

"Arthur" Uther stared sternly at his son "Our guests have already left so I will let it go this time, but don't think I will do it again!"

"Father-"

"We will speak no more of this. Now settle down, you have to train your knights as soon as possible and then we're having another burning and this afternoon more council meetings-"

"What?"

"Pardon?"

"Who are we burning?"

"Another sorcerer who has invaded our walls, my boy"

A horrible thought was tugging on his thoughts. A sorcerer? In camelot? There were no new prisoners in the dungeon while he down there apart from... he could hardly bare to consider it. But it must be true.

"Who is this sorcerer?" He asked though he knew the answer already.

"His name I believe is Merlin... or Mathew or... something." Uther told his son who was hastily leaving.

Running down the halls Arthur reached the dungeons and walked as normally as he could whilst walking past the guards to avoid suspicion. However, when he reached the cell it was empty. No damage seemed to have been made to the stone walls or the metal bars of the cell. But there was no sign of Merlin. Arthur smiled.

He rushed out to the courtyard just as he saw a black head of hair run through the gates. He tried to run after him but he heard the sound of knights joining.

"Sire, the sorcerer has escaped!"

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked, still not taking his eyes of the figure in the distance.

"Yes, sire, did you see anyone go through the gates?"

"No, he must still be in the city. Begin a search of the castle" Arthur began rushing to the stables.

"Where are you going?" The knight called out to him.

"I have some urgent business to attend to"

Arthur took his beautiful white horse and began riding out of the city. He didn't quite know what he was doing. He had only known Merlin for a few days but somehow he felt some sort of a connection that he couldn't bare to lose.

 _I'm going insane._

 _Chasing after a man._

 _A sorcerer._

But Arthur couldn't turn back just as much as he couldn't get the sound of Merlins laugh out of his head nor the look of surprise on his face when he saw Arthur for the first time.

He rode through the forest and before long Arthur came to a clearing, and there, resting by a tree was Merlin.

"Merlin?" Arthur called out.

Merlin turned and… well… let's say he didn't look too happy to see him.

-To be continued-

 **Hiya folks, I hope you are enjoying! I wanted to get this first chapter up to 2,000 words but its just under :( but I hope to make this quite a long fic in the end as I have a lot of ideas. Please comment because it motivates me and if you have any ideas, theories or suggestions I am excited to hear them! But mostly I am just glad that you are reading this! :D xx**


	2. Brovado

"Merlin?" Arthur called out.

Merlin turned and… well… let's say he didn't look too happy to see him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here, Arthur Pendragon!" Merlin yelled, gold sparks flying out around him.

"Hello to you to" Arthur rolled his eyes but smiled at Merlin anyway.

"Go back to Camelot, Arthur, I'm sure they all miss their prince"

"I just came to-"

"I don't care!" Merlin turned away and began packing his things.

"Come on, Merlin, I thought we were friends!"

"Go home, Arthur"

"Merlin listen to me!"

"I said go home!" With that Merlin sent a shock of gold right through Arthurs stomach and he fell backwards onto the grass. "Arthur!"

Merlin ran to Arthur and pressed his hand to Arthurs neck.

"Merlin, I'm okay"

Merlin looked at him, his forehead scrunched and a confused look on his face. He got up and went back to his bags and continued packing his things."Good, now as I have said I don't want you here"

"Merlin" Arthur said approaching the man. "I could help you, you know, with whatever you are doing"

"I don't need any help"

"I know you are going to Ealdor, Merlin, I know that you are going to try and-"

"You're not coming with me!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it too dangerous" Merlin stopped and look at the trees behind Arthur "Watch out!"

Arthur turned and saw a man with a bow and arrow that was pointing straight at this chest. He ducked but there was no need as when the arrow came towards them it simply bounced off the air in front of them like there was some sort of invisible shield there. "God that's amazing"

Arthur took his sword and charged at the attacker and ran him straight through, he then turned to a woman that was attacking him as well. She managed to cut his arm with a knife that she then threw at Merlin but he stopped it in the air while Arthur went to stab her but just as he was about to she dropped to the floor.

"What did you do?" Arthur said his voice heavy with shock.

"Don't worry I just turned her brain off, it was completely painless"

"Well she did try to kill us"Arthur smiled at Merlin who's lips curled upwards slightly though he didn't mean to "A little pain would have been nice"

When they were sure there were no more they began making their way to Ealdor. And Merlin didn't complain, he even joked a bit but Arthur could tell he still wasn't forgiven.

"So how long until we get to Ealdor?"

"We'll be there tomorrow" Merlin still barely looked Arthur in the face but he was replying.

"Do you plan on staying long?"

"No, its too dangerous"

Arthur knew it was a bad idea but he couldnt help but ask: "For who?"

Merlin didn't even look at him, clearly all respect he had gained was destroyed with those two words. And he knew that but Arthur being Arthur continued.

"Who is it dangerous for? You or Ealdor"

Merlin turned away and didn't reply, but it wouldn't be long before they both knew the answer.

The two men set up camp. Merlin was rested beneath a large tree while Arthur had been sent to sleep by the horses. Arthur had pointed out that it could be fatal if a horse decided to step on him but the sorcerer wasn't having any of it.

"Don't worry, just scream out like big girl if you are hurt and I will come and save you"

Arthur grunted in disapproval but went to lie by the horses anyway. "Shouldn't someone keep watch?"

"My magics keeping watch, you clotpole"

"You know" Arthur interrupted the nights silence once again "I used to be something of a prince back in Camelot"

"Good for you"

"People would bow and curtsy"

"I really don't care, Arthur"

"They would call me 'my lord' or at least 'sire'"

"You don't want me to call you that"

"What I want is for you to show me a bit of respect"

"I know you don't want me to call you that" Merlin frowned "Aled"

"Merlin…"

"Go to sleep, Arthur"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you cared about one little lie"

"Well I do care, okay! Go to sleep"

"It's not like you didn't lie to me either!"

"I had to lie!"

"And I didn't?" Arthur yelled, scaring the horses a bit.

"No, Arthur, you didn't" Merlin breathed "I was lying just in case you turned out to be a prince - which you did- who would kill me and you-"

"It might have escaped your notice but I haven't killed you!"

"You were lying, Arthur Pendragon" Merlin continued "Because you're a selfish royal brat who thinks he can save everybody he meets!"

"Merlin-"

"Well guess what Arthur? I'm not a damsel in distress and I don't need Prince Charming to come and fucking save me!"

"I'm sorry-"

"You don't know me! I am more powerful than you could ever imagine yet you are under some delusion that I'm just some peasant boy! Well I'm not, okay, we met hardly a day ago so if I am not the person you thought I'd be - the person you wanted to save - then you can sod off back to your fairytale land!"

Merlin was out of breath and Arthur couldn't stop shaking. He had never been spoken to like that and it really hurt. He didn't feel relaxed like he did the other times Merlin had spoken to him like he was normal. No, he felt tense, he felt sad, he felt guilty. Arthur was just glad he was far away enough from Merlin that the man wouldn't hear his sobbing.

But Merlin did. His magic was heightened from the emotion he was feeling so his senses were heightened too. He knew if they were face to face then he never would have said those things but 5 meters apart, lying in the dark, it was easy to lose control. To distract himself from the guilt he was feeling he sent his mind through the woods. He began exploring the rout they would take to Ealdor in the morning, but when he got to his village he saw what state it was in.

"Arthur!"

"What!" Arthur yelled, his voice surprisingly strong after his tears.

"Ealdor!" Merlin conjured a light and began packing while Arthur shielded his eyes "We have to go now!"

"But it's the middle of the night!"

"They are in trouble and we have to leave!"

"How do you know if they are in trouble?!"

"Look if you don't want to come I don't care but if you do you better hurry up" Merlin said and made an effort not to look in Arthurs eyes in fear that he'd see the tears he had put there. But Arthur was strong and he trusted that Merlin knew where the danger was and that they were both brave enough to fight it.

Arthur began walking in Ealdors direction.

"Wait" Merlin ran up to him and took his hand. In an instant they were standing behind a house somewhere Arthur vaguely recognised.

"What just happened?"

"I need to find my mother" Merlin whispered.

"You magiced us to Ealdor!"

"I didn't!" Merlin hissed at him "We just ran here really fast. Now be quiet"

Arthur obeyed and looked out from behind the house. Out on the street was man with a lot of facial hair and eyes that didn't exactly look the brightest. But by his side was a smart man with eyes that had seen more than they deserved.

They watched as the first man take a farmer from the pile of people they had in ropes in the centre of the town.

"Hello there" The smart man said, his eyes gleaming with vicious joy "Are you going to tell us where to find the boy?"

"I-" The poor man trembled "I do not know who you mean"

"The boy!" He grabbed the face of the farmer "The Sorcerer"

Merlin gasped. As if by magic the whole world seemed to grow silent, the only noise was from the mens cackles.

"Now that I have your attention, who fancies telling me where he is?" When no reply came the men stalked the crowd until the smarter found a woman there. He pulled her up by her brunette hair and swung her around.

"Mu-" Arthur clamped his hand around Merlins mouth.

"Merlin" He said, looking only briefly at one of the men cutting a Huniths cheek "Wait"

"She my mother I can't wait" Merlin tried to push his way out from behind the house.

"Merlin! If you go out there you will not only going to get yourself and your mother killed, you are going to get the whole ruddy village!" Arthurs voice couldn't have been louder than a whisper but the control was there. His was a voice that had to be listened to. Obeyed. So Merlin complied. They watched as the men thankfully let Hunith go and Merlin made sure not to make Arthur too smug by telling him he had made the right decision.

"We can guard the villagers for a while and strike when the sun is up" Arthur told Merlin, who wasn't really listening. Instead he was watching the villagers - his family - tied up like animals. "Merlin, they wont tell on you"

"I don't care if they tell on me"

"I know. Do you know why? Because you are a good man Merlin" Merlin turned to look Arthur in the eyes for what might well have been the first time. Arthur saw the fear, the sadness and the hope that Merlin kept there. He saw the blue storm that was coming their way and prayed that what he was saying was true. "And we will save them. Together"

"Arthur, about what i said-"

"It is forgotten"

"No, I am sorry. You are a good man who saves people not because of himself but because they deserve saving"

Both men stared at each other for a while until Arthur smiled brightly "Why didn't you just magic yourself here in the first place?"

"I cant believe you!" Merlin laughed.

"Come on, you wanted me to find you!"

"Piss off!"

"You did!"

"Shush!" Merlin threw a cloth at Arthur.

"Hey, I'm only pointing it out"

"Well, how about next time you just shove it up your arse?"

Merlin and Arthur laughed quietly for a good amount of time before they began planning how they would save Ealdor, while keeping an eye - and a little bit of magic - on the villagers as they did so.

-To be continued-

 **Hello folks, I hope you are enjoying! I will be replying to reviews on my instagram ourqueenmorgana but you don't have to look at that but please review because it motivates me so much! But most of all just keep reading because thats what its all about :D xx**


End file.
